Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: La vida en la ciudad de Kioto parecía ser normal para los tres jóvenes estudiantes de primaria Masato, Miyazaki y Kazuya, pero tras la llegada de un misterioso chico que clama saber quiénes son en realidad, el trío se verá envuelto en una serie de peligros y viajes a diferentes lugares alrededor del mundo conforme recolectan todos los fragmentos Lux esparcidos en la Tierra
1. Un nuevo inicio

**Prólogo:**

 _Cursiva: Voz de la narradora_

 **Negrita: Eventos de la historia**

…

…

…

 _La hermosa ciudad de Tokio, un lugar maravilloso y lleno de vida_

- **Se ve una gran metrópoli construida junto al mar y cerca de un volcán dormido-**

 _Hogar de los más curiosos y singulares habitantes en todo el mundo llamado "Tierra"_

 **-Aparecen viejos y conocidos rostros por igual. Desde los ciudadanos regulares hasta monstruos coloridos por igual-**

 _Sin embargo, no hay mejores individuos ejemplares que las "Chicas Superpoderosas Z"_

- **Entran en escena tres siluetas con diferentes poses una al lado de la otra-**

 _A la cabeza del equipo está su autoproclamada líder: Momoko Akatsutsumi. Una chica alegre y soñadora con un excesivo gusto por los dulces, los chicos y los superhéroes de los mangas y la televisión_

- **Una tenue luz rosada se enciende encima de la joven de nombre Momoko-**

 _Seguida por la tierna y dulce: Miyako Gotokuji. Una chica amable y educada con un gran deseo de unirse al gran mundo de la moda. Aunque un poco madura para su edad, sigue siendo querida por todos a su alrededor_

- **Una tenue luz azul celeste se enciende encima de la joven de nombre Miyako-**

 _Y por último está la siempre enérgica: Kaoru Matsubara. Una chica de carácter fuerte y atlética que jamás le huía a un reto por más difícil que fuese. De mal genio y a veces malhumorada, pero leal hasta el final_

 **-Una tenue luz verde se enciende encima de la joven de nombre Kaoru-**

 _Las tres, a pesar de ser tan sólo estudiantes de secundaria, lograron salvar su ciudad múltiples veces de los enemigos más ruines que hayan existido. Pero, no había villano más perverso que "Him", un poderoso demonio que casi destruye Tokio de no haber sido por los valientes esfuerzos de las chicas que lo detuvieron a tiempo_

- **Se vuelven a narrar todos y cada uno de los eventos que llevaron a las chicas a su batalla final contra Him-**

 _La batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad es una constante en el universo. No podemos escapar de ella_

 **-Sin que nadie pudiera preverlo, un meteorito oscuro se precipitó a toda velocidad en la atmósfera terrestre-**

 _Esa constante fue la que lo trajo de vuelta con una sed de venganza tan grande que esta vez acabó con todo a su paso_

 **-El meteorito cayó en la ciudad de Tokio exactamente a las 18 h. con 06 m. y 06 s. El mayor desastre registrado en la historia humana-**

* * *

 **Tema de entrada/Opening**

 **World End- by Flow (Code Geass R2 Opening 2)**

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

 _(_ La luz que nació en el fin del mundo ahora está dentro del viento _)_

 _Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_

(No puedo vivir sólo encubriendo las cosas) _  
_

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

(No puedo curar sólo con gentileza)

 _Ubawareta no wa nan da?  
Kawaranai sekai de_

(¿Qué fue arrebatado? En un mundo invariable)

 _Kikoete kita no wa nan da?  
Shikisai no uta_

(¿Qué fue lo que oí? Una canción colorida)

 _Everything is bright_

(Todo es brillante)

 _Kudakechitta yume o asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_

(Deja que los sueños destrozados hagan eco al final de mañana)

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni_

(La luz que nació en el fin del mundo)

 _Ima kaze no naka_

(Ahora está dentro del viento)

 _ **Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z**_

Cáp. 1-Un nuevo inicio:

Los cálidos amaneceres normalmente eran bien recibidos por todos los habitantes de la pacífica ciudad de **Kioto** , quienes debían levantarse desde muy temprano para retomar sus actividades cotidianas de la semana tras un largo y bien merecido descanso de invierno. Aun así, cierto perezoso joven de 14 años; de revoltoso cabello anaranjado y ojos tan rojos como el más fresco chile picante del día hubiera preferido seguir invernando en la comodidad de su desordenada habitación todo el día que ir a sus clases de secundaria.

La alarma sonó, y el joven ni se inmutó. Con audibles gruñidos, extendió su brazo hasta la mesa junto a su cama y apagó la alarma sin problema. Luego volvió a envolver su cuerpo entre sus cálidas sábanas para seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

Mientras lo hacía, no logró percatarse de la presencia de una pequeña sombra en su habitación la cual, con pasos sigilosos y lentos, se acercaba hacia su cama con el fin de emboscar la durmiente joven. Una vez que llegó al pie de ésta, trepó rápidamente con sus filosas garras hasta llegar al colchón y se preparó para su deseado ataque sobre el indefenso muchacho.

-"Grroooarwgh!" rugió un pequeño con traje de cocodrilo con todas sus fuerzas, despertando al imperturbable joven.

-"¡Ja, te asuste! ¿No es verdad?" declaró el orgulloso niño de 7 años con despeinado cabello naranja (igual al del joven); ojos color rojo fucsia y un curioso colmillo blanco que sobresalía del lado izquierdo de su boca.

-"Heh, en la escala del uno al diez ¿qué te parece cero?" bromeó el joven, entretenido, mientras tomaba su preciada gorra roja con negro del cabezal de su cama.

-"¡¿Cero?!" espetó el atónito chico, exaltado por sus palabras. "¡Estás mintiendo Masato! ¡Estabas temblando cuando salté sobre ti!"

-"Yaaawn, lo que digas Kouta" respondió el soñoliento joven antes de darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermano menor.

-"Llámame cuando en verdad seas aterrador" le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su cama con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

-"En verdad eres de lo peor ¿lo sabias?" comentó Kouta haciendo un puchero luego de que su hermano mayor lo ignorara por completo.

-"¡ **Masato y Kouta Akatsutsumi**! ¡Si no bajan en este momento, estarán castigados por toda una semana!" dijo su madre desde el piso de abajo.

-"¡Ya vamos!" respondieron los dos al unísono con los nervios de punta.

 _Mientras tanto, en el pequeño café bar de la familia_ _ **Gotokuji**_

-"¡Jiji, me voy a la escuela!" exclamó desde la entrada un radiante joven rubio de 14 años con ojos azules celeste y vestimenta muy colorida; de gorro tejido azul y con alegres prendedores adheridos a éste.

-"No olvides comprar lo que te pedí cuando regreses, **Miyazaki** " le recordó su abuelo desde el interior del establecimiento.

-"¡Sí!"

-"Y no quiero que te distraigas con tus amigos en el arcade después de clases" le insistió.

-"N-no lo haré, lo prometo" titubeó Miyazaki avergonzado, pero antes de que pudiera irse fue detenido por sus dos allegados más fieles. Un cachorro de husky siberiano gris de ojos azules brillantes y un pequeño gatito toyger marrón de ojos claros. Ambas mascotas lo observaban con un profundo anhelo por atención y suaves caricias.

-"Jeje, lo siento Yuki, Toshio" les dijo afectivamente a sus queridos amigos, de forma respectiva, mientras los acariciaba con sutileza.

-"Cuando regrese, jugaré con ustedes ¿de acuerdo?" les aseguró con una cándida sonrisa que los alegró a ambos.

 _Por último, en la residencia de los_ _ **Matsubara**_

-"Hmmm…perfecto" comentó satisfecho otro joven de 14 años; de suave y bien cuidada piel blanca como la nieve y largo cabello liso color azul oscuro con un curioso mechón que cubría uno de sus dos apuestos ojos color verde.

Una vez que terminó con su largo y detallado proceso de belleza a base de cremas humectantes y gels para el cabello, lo único que le restaba era amarrar su cinta verde para el pelo en la parte superior de su cabeza y estaría listo para partir.

-"¡Hazte a un lado enano!" vociferó una joven mayor que él antes de dirigirse al lavabo donde estaba arreglándose el chico.

-"¡Maldición, Saika, yo estaba usando el baño primero!" se quejó el joven con molestia a pesar del poco interés que tenía su hermana en escucharlo.

-"Y te estaba tomando todo el día para salir" respondió ella sin rodeos al mismo tiempo que cepillaba su corto cabello azul. Sólo cuando terminó de arreglarse fue que dirigió su mirada al enojado joven.

-"Sabes, para ser un chico, realmente eres muy afeminado **Kazuya** " se burló de forma maliciosa antes de salir del baño.

-"¿O sí? ¡Y tú pareces más una bestia con dos patas!" le replicó justo cuando la hermana mayor del trío se hizo presente en el baño.

-"Kazuya, esa no es forma de dirigirte a tu hermana" le instruyó con cierto tono maternal.

-"Pero yo estaba aquí primero Eri, ¿por qué no la reprendes a ella también?" trató de excusarse Kazuya con exasperación.

-"Jeje, porque ella no tiene remedio" le confesó su hermana mayor entre risitas. Luego, muy hábilmente, tomó la cinta para el pelo de su hermano menor y comenzó a darle forma a su pequeña cola de caballo.

-"Además, esa personalidad calmada y serena que posees, Kazuya, es valiosa de preservar" le dijo mientras el joven admiraba en su mano su mayor tesoro en este mundo: un hermoso collar negro que terminaba con la figura de una nota musical gris.

-"Sí, tienes razón" asintió Kazuya, agradecido por las sabias palabras de su hermana.

-"¡Chicos, papá ya está aquí!" les avisó Saika desde el interior del apartamento.

 _Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba lo que el destino les preparaba_

 **Tema final/Ending**

 **Wareta Ringo- by Risa Taneda (Shinsekai Yori Ending)**

 _Nakisou na ao ringo_

(Hay una manzana verde que llora) _  
_

 _Kakaeteru mune no oku_

 _(_ La sostengo en mi corazón _)  
_

 _Korogatte (KIZUTSUITE MO)_

[Tropezando (incluso si me daba cuenta)] _  
_

 _Tsuyogatte_

 _(_ Y actuando ruda _)  
_

 _Kyuukutsu na sora niramu_

 _(_ Veo hacia el sofocante cielo _)_

 _Unmei ni juujun ni_

(¿Crees que simplemente me entregaré…) _  
_

 _Jukusu no wo matsu monka_

(…Al destino y esperaré a que madure?)

 _Sen no kaze (Agaite)_

[Mil vientos (luchando)] _  
_

 _Fuke fuke (Sakende)_

[Soplan más y más fuerte (gritando)] _  
_

 _Watashi wa (Soredemo)_

[(Incluso) Yo] _  
_

 _Shabondama (Shinjiteru)_

[(Creo en) una burbuja de jabón]

 _Yokisenu (Joushou shite)_

[Un imprevisto (alzándose)] _  
_

 _Arashi ni (Kakou shite)_

[En la tormenta (descendiendo)] _  
_

 _Aragau (Soredemo)_

[Desafiando (incluso así)] _  
_

 _Shabondama (Ikiteku)_

[Burbujas de jabón (seguirán viviendo)]

 _Hajikeru shunkan_

(En el momento en que estalle) _  
_

 _Niji, hanate_

(Se enciende un arcoíris)

 **Adelanto:**

Masato: Hola! Mi nombre es Masato Akatsutsumi y es un placer conocerlos! Que fastidio, las vacaciones terminaron y debo regresar a clases.

Masato: Huh? ¿Un nuevo estudiante en mi salón? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Parece muy interesado en mí

Masato: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que ese monstruo me persigue a mí?!

Masato: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "El estudiante de intercambio"

?: Estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado

* * *

 **Ninguno de los personajes presentados en este capítulo me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Con la excepción de "Kouta, Saika, Eri, Yuki y Toshio" que si me pertenecen**


	2. El estudiante de intercambio

**Tema de entrada/Opening**

 **World End- by Flow (Code Geass R2 Opening 2)**

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

 _(_ La luz que nació en el fin del mundo ahora está dentro del viento _)_

 _Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_

(No puedo vivir sólo encubriendo las cosas)

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

(No puedo curar sólo con gentileza)

 _Ubawareta no wa nan da?  
Kawaranai sekai de_

(¿Qué fue arrebatado? En un mundo invariable)

 _Kikoete kita no wa nan da?  
Shikisai no uta_

(¿Qué fue lo que oí? Una canción colorida)

 _Everything is bright_

(Todo es brillante)

 _Kudakechitta yume o asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_

(Deja que los sueños destrozados hagan eco al final de mañana)

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni_

(La luz que nació en el fin del mundo)

 _Ima kaze no naka_

(Ahora está dentro del viento)

Cáp.2-El estudiante de intercambio

La resplandeciente ciudad de **Kioto** , un lugar tranquilo y pacífico; lleno de vida, cultura y lujos por doquier. Desde sus majestuosos templos y santuarios antiguos, hasta su inigualable estación central de trenes, reconocida por su extensa red ferroviaria que conectaba a Kioto con las otras cinco ciudades más importantes de todo Japón.

 _Es justamente en esta ciudad donde nacerán tres jóvenes héroes destinados a cambiar el curso del oscuro futuro que se avecinaba sobre sus vidas_

-"¡Me voy a la escuela! ¡Adiós mamá, adiós Kouta!" anunció Masato a todo pulmón desde la entrada su hogar.

-"¡Adiós!" respondió su pequeño hermano.

-"¡Cuídate mucho!" le recordó su afectuosa madre.

-"¡Lo haré! ¡Nos vemos a la tarde!" le contestó antes de iniciar su carrera, a paso veloz, en dirección a su secundaria.

Conforme Masato corría por las calles y cruzaba los pasos peatonales trotando, varios de sus conocidos, personas a quienes solía ver todos los días como el florista, el panadero o el dueño de la tienda local, lo saludaban con ánimo, haciendo que el joven les respondiera de vuelta con su característica expresión risueña llena de candidez y alegría. Aunque no le habría costado un poco fijarse por donde iba.

-"¡Ough! Lo-lo siento amigo" se disculpó en medio de su prisa luego de haber tropezado con la persona.

-"¡Ten más cuidado para la próxima!" le replicó nada menos que Miyazaki, quien acababa de comprar los víveres que su abuelo le había encargado esta mañana.

Después de cruzar en la siguiente avenida, Masato miró el reloj de una pequeña tienda cercana y supo que no llegaría a tiempo a menos que cortara camino por la zona residencial. Así que, como cualquier chico callejero, el joven rápidamente escaló la pared de una gran casa para luego saltar al patio trasero de ésta. Una vez allí, sólo era cuestión de seguir cruzando porche tras porche hasta llegar de nuevo a la calle siguiente.

-"¿Huh?" musitó Kazuya confundido en el momento que vio a Masato saltar sobre el muro, justo cuando su costosa limusina negra pasó cerca de él.

-"¿Ocurre algo hijo?" le preguntó su serio padre desde el asiento trasero del lujoso vehículo.

-"N-no es nada padre" respondió rápidamente el joven, obviando a Masato por completo.

-"Si tú lo dices. En fin, como les estaba diciendo, espero que los nuevos itinerarios para este año se ajusten a sus exigencias. Tome en consideración sus peticiones y sugerencias, así que no espero menos de ustedes" les recordó a sus tres hijos quienes lo escuchaban atentamente.

 _Hasta ahora, ninguno de los tres se había percatado, pero cierta persona llevaba días observándolos individualmente; estudiando a fondo sus rutinas y lugares que frecuentaban con regularidad. Todo esto para asegurarse de reunirlos en un solo lugar para su conveniencia_

-"Es hora de poner en marcha el plan" murmuró el misterioso joven desde una distancia segura, luego siguió a Masato en dirección hacia su secundaria.

 **Secundaria Takamitsu**

A pocos minutos de que iniciaran las clases, el estudiante de preparatoria, _Gabriel Díaz_ , de la clase A-1, esperaba con preocupación a su amigo de la infancia, Masato Akatsutsumi, quien claramente estaba retrasado.

-"Vamos Masato, ¿en dónde estás?" se preguntaba el ansioso joven de cabello rubio platino y ojos color marrón mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca anaranjado.

-"¡Gabriel!" exclamó Masato con expresión de alivio mientras corría hacia el sonriente chico de camisa blanca y chaleco de cuadros rojos.

-"Me tenías preocupado. Por un momento pensé que faltarías clases" bromeó el joven abiertamente.

-"¿Estás loco? Mi mamá me habría matado si hubiese faltado al primer día de clases" le respondió Masato a su fiel amigo, jovialmente, conforme ambos se dirigían a sus clases.

-"Por cierto, escuché que hay un nuevo estudiante en nuestro salón" comentó el chico de cabello rubio con interés mientras tomaba sus uwabakis de su locker personal.

-"¿Oh sí? ¿Es buena onda?" preguntó el otro joven de forma interesada.

-"No sé, sólo he oído rumores. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Planeas invitarlo a uno de nuestros videos?"

-"No sería una mala idea" le confesó Masato, muy animado, mientras se calzaba sus uwabakis blancos de planta roja en el genkan de la secundaria.

-"Las visitas en nuestro canal han disminuido estos últimos días. Necesitamos nuevos y mejorados retos, es verdad, pero también hay que encontrar a más personas que me ayuden a completarlos".

-"¡La estrella del show necesita el apoyo de algunos fieles compañeros!" exclamó, vanagloriándose ante un imperturbable Gabriel.

-"Pensé que ya éramos un sólido equipo, y ahora planeas deshacerte de mí ¿eh? Tu único camarógrafo y la persona que te ha sacado de aprietos cuando más lo has necesitado" bromeó el joven de cabello rubio con tono mordaz, esperando que su amigo dejara de actuar como todo un presumido.

-"¡Y-y por supuesto, el valioso apoyo de su manager personal!" comentó Masato rápidamente, corrigiendo su declaración previa al mismo tiempo que abrazaba, afectivamente, a su amigo con un brazo sobre su hombro.

-"Sabes muy bien que soy nadie sin tu ayuda. Además, nuestro canal, **Badboys** , se iría a la ruina sin tu brillante apoyo" insistió, haciendo que su amigo riera, entretenido, por su clara sobreactuación.

-"Tampoco tenías que ser tan melodramático. Por poco y me haces llorar" le dijo entre risas mientras ambos se empujaban levemente entre ellos.

Después de que la campana sonara, se dio inicio al nuevo período escolar en toda la secundaria Takamitsu. No obstante, antes de iniciar con sus lecciones, la maestra del salón A-1, Suzume Toshiko; una amable y paciente mujer de tez morena que usaba lentes en todo momento debía presentarles a sus pupilos propiamente al nuevo estudiante que se le uniría a su clase a partir de del día de hoy. Un joven de cabello y ojos negros de nombre ' _Vjosa'_ , claramente de origen extranjero.

-"Muy bien clase, como ya muchos de ustedes se imaginan, hoy tendremos a un nuevo estudiante de intercambio. Su nombre es Vjosa, así que espero que hagan su estadía placentera este año" les recordó la maestra a sus jóvenes estudiantes quienes respondieron al unísono con un alegre.

-"¡Bienvenido!"

-"Es un placer conocerlos" respondió el joven con una amable sonrisa que dejaba ver su personalidad serena y amigable.

-"Psst, ¿y? ¿Qué opinas del nuevo ahora?" le preguntó Gabriel a Masato entre susurros.

-"Parece un buen chico, pero creo que es demasiado gentil para unírsenos" le respondió de forma despreocupada mientras apoyaba su nuca entre sus manos.

-"De acuerdo Vjosa, puedes sentarte al final de la segunda fila; al lado de Díaz" le indicó Suzume.

-"Gracias" asintió, agradecido, al mismo tiempo que hacía una reverencia ante la maestra. Luego, con esa misma actitud de caballero galante que volvía loca a las estudiantes se dirigió a su asiento, pero no sin antes detenerse al lado de Masato. En el momento que el joven se dio cuenta de la inusual presencia de Vjosa sobre su persona, no pudo evitar sentirse incomodado y confundido. Sentimiento que pronto desapareció cuando el nuevo retomó su camino a su asiento.

-"¿Y eso qué fue?" preguntó Gabriel preocupado.

-"No tengo idea" respondió Masato perplejo.

Aun así, los encuentros entre Masato y Vjosa estaban lejos de acabar. Desde la clase de la srta. Suzume hasta las otras que le continuaron, el misterioso chico de cabello negro no hacía más que seguir al joven de la gorra roja y negra como su sombra, al punto de acosarlo con una clara insistencia. Para la hora del almuerzo ya había sobrepasado los niveles de paciencia de Masato.

-"Ya no puedo soportarlo más" comentó, hastiado de la obsesión del chico nuevo.

-"Tengo que hacer algo respecto a Vjosa" añadió.

-"Dímelo a mí. Aún si eres tú al que persigue, como también estoy contigo, siento que me ha acosado toda la mañana de la misma manera" le respondió Gabriel igual de incomodado. Fue en ese momento que, irónicamente, la persona de la que tanto hablaban se sentó con su bandeja en una mesa que estaba justo detrás de Masato.

-"Está detrás de mi ahora, ¿no?" le preguntó de forma calmada, tratando de mantenerse imperturbable, mientras que su amigo trataba de entender la obsesión del nuevo por ellos, pero era inútil.

-"Sí, justo a tiempo" le respondió con cierta incomodidad en su voz antes de tomar un bocado de su almuerzo.

-"¡Muy bien, hasta aquí!" exclamó enojado antes de levantarse con una mirada exasperada para enfrentar a Vjosa que estaba sentado a unos pocos metros lejos de él.

-"¿Cuál es tu problema amigo?" lo encaró frente a todos en el comedor. "¡Si tienes algo que decirme, será mejor que lo hagas! ¡Me tienes los nervios de punta!"

Su declaración, a todo pulmón, rápidamente llamó la atención de cocineros y estudiantes por igual, quienes hace sólo unos segundos estaban disfrutando su almuerzo. El simple hecho de verlos pelear los entusiasmaba por ver quién era el más fuerte.

-"Pues...a decir verdad..." divagaba Vjosa de forma abstraída y mirada calmada mientras miraba los furiosos ojos rojos de Masato.

-"Estaba interesado en saber más sobre ti. ¿Tú eres Masato Akatsutsumi, vlogger del canal Badboys, no es verdad?" le preguntó genuinamente curioso. En ese momento, Masato quedó impresionado por sus palabras. Desde luego, ¿cómo no se había percatado antes? Vjosa no era un buscapleitos o un acosador, sino un posible fan; la clase de persona que el joven de cabello naranja apreciaba más.

-"O-oh, pues sí. ¡Je, ese soy yo!" declaró muy sonriente mientras se señalaba con su pulgar orgullosamente. Como era de esperarse, su vanidosa personalidad superó su sentido común y Gabriel no tendría más opción que aceptar la decisión de su animador principal.

* * *

Al final del día, luego de que culminaran las clases, Masato se aseguró de invitar a su nuevo fan a una grabación especial en el parque, lo que alegró a Vjosa más que nunca en la vida. Después de todo, él esperaba que los jóvenes pudieran hacer a un lado sus diferencias y comenzar desde cero.

-"Entonces, nos veremos en el parque a las tres. ¡Esto será grandioso!" comentó el imprudente joven muy animado a pesar de las dudas de su amigo.

-"¿Estás seguro que no fuiste demasiado gentil con él? Parece como si lo hubieras aceptado por conveniencia y atención" insistió Gabriel con cierta preocupación en su interior.

-"Esta bien. Como dije, necesitamos más apoyo para nuestros videos" le aseguró con una expresión confiada llena de esperanza.

-"Estoy seguro que esa es la solución, mi instinto me lo dice" añadió mientras miraba el caluroso cielo despejado con una grata sonrisa y ojos llenos de vida.

-"Jeje, de acuerdo, si tú insistes" le respondió el joven con una sonrisa y su puño en alto, el cuál Masato chocó con el suyo propio.

-"Nos vemos más tarde" le dijo.

-"Adiós" contestó el otro y ambos caminaron en direcciones opuestas hacia sus hogares con la promesa de verse dentro de unas horas. Sin embargo, cierta persona no estaba satisfecha con la idea de mantenerse alejado de Masato por mucho tiempo.

A medida que se dirigía a su casa a paso veloz, los pasos apresurados de una persona a sus espaldas alertaron un poco a Masato, quien decidió no detenerse ni por un segundo; temiendo que su perseguidor lo alcanzará. Sin embargo, sería mucho peor si indirectamente llevaba a alguien indeseado a su hogar por error. Así que rápidamente cruzó la calle y giró a la derecha cerca de una pequeña tienda de abarrotes, en dirección a un callejón solitario que conducía a una vía alterna más abierta y con numerosas rutas opcionales para perder de vista al extraño. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a la siguiente calle y terminar con esta molesta persecución.

-"Ja...ja...ja..." jadeaba Masato agotado después de haber corrido tanto; aunque parecía que su plan había funcionado a la perfección ya que la persona que lo seguía no estaba a la vista.

-"Bien...ja...parece que logré perderlo" dijo aliviado conforme recuperaba su aliento paulatinamente. Luego siguió caminando tranquilamente por unos segundos, cuando fue detenido por una persona que estaba justo enfrente de él.

-"¡Woah!" exclamó sorprendido en el instante que vio a Vjosa en su camino con esa característica expresión alegre y serena de él que perturbaba a Masato en lo más profundo de su ser.

-"¡E-escucha, ya te invité a mi filmación! ¡¿Qué más quieres de mí que aún me sigues?!" expresó con sus brazos en alto, desesperado, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta del tranquilo chico, ya que éste lo tomó por el cuello con fuerza para luego llevarlo de vuelta al callejón por el que ambos habían pasado. Fue en ese momento que Masato temió por su vida y empezó a luchar contra aquel joven extranjero que parecía ser mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, como si de un adulto se tratase. Por más que trataba de patearlo con sus piernas o de obligarlo a que lo soltara mientras se aferraba a sus firmes brazos, Vjosa seguía inmutable.

-"¡Gugghh...¡¿Q-qué rayos crees que haces?! ¿Acaso quieres matarme?" le preguntaba Masato con dificultad, casi en inaudibles murmullos, mientras Vjosa aplicaba más fuerza en su mano derecha para callarlo, y con la izquierda palpaba su pecho de forma cuidadosa y exhaustiva hasta que sonrió maliciosamente.

-"Quiero **tu** **fragmento Lux** " le confesó con voz despiadada y vil antes de hacer que su mano izquierda se volviera intangible con la ayuda de una espesa aura negra. Acto seguido, introdujo su fría y resbalosa mano en el interior de Masato y comenzó a manosear dentro de su cuerpo en busca de ese tal lux.

La experiencia no fue nada placentera para el joven de cabello anaranjado que parecía estar perdiendo la batalla contra su atacante, no sólo por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, sino también por el nuevo dolor que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo. Lo que sea que Vjosa estuviera haciendo, Masato podía sentir como su interior se estremecía entre los dedos de su supuesto seguidor.

-"P…p-por favor…alguien…" rogaba con todas sus fuerzas pese a la enorme aflicción que le impedía gritar por ayuda, aunque no le habría servido de mucho si no había nadie cerca para auxiliarlo. Justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido para él, de forma inesperada, apareció un misterioso joven de la nada que luego, a una velocidad impresionante, pateó a Vjosa lejos de Masato; sólo así, el chico pudo tomar la bocanada de aire que su cuerpo desesperadamente necesitaba.

-"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó la persona que lo salvó mientras lo protegía con su presencia.

-"S-sí" respondió Masato con dificultad al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie lentamente con la ayuda de la pared detrás de él. Su salvador, un joven moreno de la misma estatura que él, no parecía ser el tipo de persona que veías todos los días. Sus inusuales ojos rojos carmesí y extraño peinado rosado con cuernos y cola de caballo curveada eran muy atemorizantes; portaba una camiseta manga larga color azul oscuro, y sobre ésta, una camisa blanca con cuello del mismo color; chaleco naranja, pantalones cortos color azul oscuro con franjas blancas en cada pierna, largas medias blancas y un par de zapatos azul oscuro con suelas blancas.

A pesar de su extraña apariencia física, el joven parecía mostrarse amigable y gentil en cuanto a la seguridad de Masato, esto lo demostró cuando le dedicó una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento de la cabeza. Mientras él estuviera aquí, no dejaría que Vjosa le pusiera una mano encima de nuevo.

-"¡C-cuidado!" gritó Masato preocupado en el momento que el joven atacante se dirigió contra ellos por segunda vez, pero su salvador tenía otro as bajo la manga.

Si los ataques físicos no eran suficientes para detenerlo, entonces un asalto a distancia cuidadosamente preparado bastaría para derrotar a Vjosa. De forma cautelosa y disimulada (para que su enemigo no se percatara), separó un poco los pies y tomó una bocanada de aire, lo suficiente como para inflar su pecho y mejillas. Después extendió sus brazos hacia los lados y exclamó.

-" **Tyranno Roar!** " rugió con todas sus fuerzas, creando una poderosa onda de viento condensado que repelió a Vjosa al instante. De no haber sido por los contenedores de basura plásticos detrás de él, el joven humano de cabello negro se hubiera estrellado directamente contra la pared de concreto con fuerza; o al menos eso fue lo que Masato pensó que él era en realidad porque, a medida que Vjosa se levantaba del suelo, partes de su rostro y cuerpo humano se desprendían así nada más, como si fuese un jarrón o una vasija humana; y en su interior yacía una criatura de brillantes ojos ámbar, oculta todo este tiempo de los ojos de los demás.

-"¡¿Pero qué diablos es eso?!" preguntó Masato boquiabierto. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de su salvador o atacante, ya que el último se dio a la fuga con el primero tratando de detenerlo.

-"¡Espera!" gritó, pero Vjosa desapareció de su vista. Nada bueno ocurriría ahora que la identidad secreta del enemigo había sido revelada.

-"¿Qué tanto sabe?" le preguntó el joven de cabello rosado a Masato genuinamente interesado por el número de interacciones que tuvo con Vjosa.

-"H-huh?!" respondió él un poco sobresaltado. Después de todo, no te despiertas un día como cualquier otro sólo para ser perseguido o tener una experiencia cercana con la muerte a manos de lo que él podría describir como monstruo.

-"Escucha, sé que todo esto es nuevo y atemorizante para ti, pero necesito que te concentres. ¿Cuánto sabe de ti ese monstruo? Porque si no lo detenemos pronto, atacará a todas las personas cercanas a ti" le explicó sin rodeos.

-"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!" espetó Masato en shock, alarmado por lo que significaban esas palabras para él.

 _El joven vlogger todavía no lo sabía, pero la senda de su destino tomaría una nueva e inesperada ruta a partir de este evento extraordinario. El nacimiento de uno de los tres famosos héroes de Kioto estaba cerca…_

 **Tema final/Ending**

 **Eien Ni- by Afromania (Keroro Gunsou Ending 8)**

 _Kono hi ga eien ni zutto tsuzukeba iino ni na_

(Si tan sólo este día pudiera continuar para siempre)

 _Te wo tsunagi yukkuri to aruiteku kitto_

(Podríamos caminar de la mano hacia nuestro futuro)

 _Omae to itsumo baka dake yatte_

(Siempre hemos hecho cosas tontas juntos)

 _Kawaranaitte aikawarazu datte_

(No hemos cambiado en nada)

 _Mainichimaiban shirokujichuu itsudemo bokura wa yume no tochuu_

(Cada día y noche permanecemos en nuestros sueños)

 _Otagai sorezore isogashii_

(Siempre estamos muy ocupados)

 _Sawagashii machi no naka de hitori_

(Constantemente solos en esta ruidosa ciudad)

 _Shinjite nanto ka yatte kitatte_

(Pero si creemos, podremos hacer lo que sea)

 _Munehatte waratte ikitaina soudarou?_

(¿Quieres sacarlo de tu pecho y sonreír, cierto?)

 _Kono hi ga eien ni zutto tsuzukeba iino ni na_

(Si tan sólo este día pudiera continuar para siempre)

 _Aisubeki deai ga boku wo sasaeteru_

(Este hermoso encuentro es lo que me apoya)

 _Dareka to kurabete jibun shiru youna_

(No trates de entenderte a ti mismo al compararte con los demás)

 _Tsumaranai ashita wa iranai_

(No necesito un mañana aburrido)

 _Jibun o shinjiyou_

(Déjame creer en mí mismo)

 _Kono hi ga eien ni zutto tsuzukeba iino ni na_

(Si tan sólo este día pudiera continuar para siempre)

 _Te wo tsunagi yukkuri to aruiteku kitto_

(Podríamos caminar de la mano hacia nuestro futuro)

 _Kono hi ga eien ni zutto tsuzukeba iino ni na_

(Si tan sólo este día pudiera continuar para siempre)

 _Aisubeki deai ga boku wo sasaeteru_

(Este hermoso encuentro es lo que me apoya)

 **Adelanto:**

?: Saludos! Mi nombre es Fey Rune. Masato, escúchame con atención, debemos trabajar juntos si queremos detener a Vjosa antes de que lastime a alguien más

Masato: ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Casi muero allá atrás! Sin mencionar que no soy tan fuerte como tú

Fey: Por ahora, pero con este dispositivo podrás utilizar al máximo el poder que duerme en ti

Masato: No puedo permitir que lastime a alguien por mi culpa

Masato y Fey: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "Reanímate! Las Flamas del Coraje emergen"

Masato: ¡Hagámoslo! **Transformación: Master Brick!**

* * *

 **Sólo los personajes "Gabriel Thiago Díaz", "Vjosa" y "Suzume Toshiko" son de mi autoría personal. "Fey Rune" le pertenece a Level-5**


	3. Reanímate! Las Flamas del Coraje emergen

**Tema de entrada/Opening**

 **World End- by Flow (Code Geass R2 Opening 2)**

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

 _(_ La luz que nació en el fin del mundo ahora está dentro del viento _)_

 _Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_

(No puedo vivir sólo encubriendo las cosas)

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

(No puedo curar sólo con gentileza)

 _Ubawareta no wa nan da?  
Kawaranai sekai de_

(¿Qué fue arrebatado? En un mundo invariable)

 _Kikoete kita no wa nan da?  
Shikisai no uta_

(¿Qué fue lo que oí? Una canción colorida)

 _Everything is bright_

(Todo es brillante)

 _Kudakechitta yume o asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_

(Deja que los sueños destrozados hagan eco al final de mañana)

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni_

(La luz que nació en el fin del mundo)

 _Ima kaze no naka_

(Ahora está dentro del viento)

Cáp.3-Reanímate! Las Flamas del Coraje emergen

A pesar de que el día había iniciado como cualquier otro, aburridamente repetitivo, Masato estaba pasando un momento no tan agradable. Por primera vez en toda su vida, el joven vlogger pudo sentir en carne propia la sensación fría y aterradora de la muerte en su cálido corazón. Por suerte, el misterioso chico que lo salvó en el último momento se ofreció a ser su guardaespaldas hasta que el problema con Vjosa fuera resuelto.

-"Ésta es. Esta es mi casa" le dijo un preocupado Masato al resuelto joven moreno de cabello rosado, quien asintió de forma decidida antes de asegurarse de que el hogar de su protegido fuese lo suficientemente seguro para él.

-"De acuerdo, parece que no vino hasta acá" señaló, reconfortando a su nervioso acompañante de cabello naranja con gorra roja que, luego de asentir, se dirigió a la puerta para adentrarse en su tranquilo y silencio hogar. Afortunadamente, ni su madre, ni Kouta habían regresado todavía lo que resultó ser un alivio para Masato; lo que menos deseaba era que alguno de ellos experimentara ese desagradable sentimiento a manos de Vjosa.

-"Todo parece normal" comentó el primer joven aliviado desde el genkan de su casa mientras que el moreno cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. Al hacerlo, una luz blanca cubrió todo su cuerpo y su forma física cambió. Ahora, a los ojos de Masato, estaba un chico de cabello azul verdoso claro atado en dos coletas altas en cada lado de su cabeza (como un conejo), acompañado con un par de ojos verdosos azul claro que complementaban su tono de piel pálido. Vestía una chaqueta naranja con algunas rayas grises cerca del cuello y debajo de los codos hasta las axilas; pantalones azul oscuro con líneas blancas y zapatos blancos con negro.

-"¡¿Q-qué rayos?!" espetó Masato sorprendido por el evidente cambio físico que tuvo su amigo frente a sus ojos. Por su parte, éste sólo se mostró calmado, aunque también estaba un poco ansioso por conversar finalmente con el joven vlogger de colorida vestimenta roja y negra con líneas amarillas en la comodidad de su hogar.

En la sala de estar con estilo minimalista, el tranquilo chico de brillantes ojos verdes aguardaba a Masato con afán, quien estaba en la cocina llenando dos tazas con agua. Por lo que podía apreciar, el joven vlogger tenía una hermosa vida en sus manos con su madre y su hermanito, la viva imagen de Masato, pero versión miniatura.

-"Aquí tienes" le dijo al sorprendido chico de cabello verde mientras le entregaba una taza con agua fría.

-"Gracias" respondió él, muy agradecido, antes de beber un sorbo para su garganta seca. En ese momento, Masato se sentó en el sofá, justo enfrente del joven, para poder charlar y averiguar lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo.

-"Por cierto, nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí en el callejón. Gracias. De no haber sido por ti, estaría muerto" le confesó Masato, genuinamente complacido por ello, mientras veía el líquido transparente en su taza con cierta preocupación interior.

-"No fue nada" dijo de manera comprensiva. "Imagino que debes tener muchas preguntas ahora, las cuales te prometo responderé pronto. Pero primero, déjame presentarme" dijo el chico antes de aclarar su garganta para así poder darse a conocer con naturalidad.

-"Mi nombre es **Fey Rune** , y vengo del futuro; 30 años a partir de esta era para ser exacto" le explicó.

-"¡¿Del futuro?!" exclamó Masato perplejo pese a la tranquilidad del chico.

No todos los días eras testigo de viajes en el tiempo como los que aparecían en los programas de televisión o internet. A decir verdad, Masato no era un genio de la ciencia o la física, pero se consideraba un verdadero fan del género de ciencia ficción sólo por el tema de héroes valientes que luchan contra villanos despreciables en épicas aventuras. Su amigo, Gabriel, también compartía sus gustos, razón por la cual los dos eran tan unidos.

-"Sí" asintió Fey. "Supongo que no necesitas una prueba luego de lo que viste en el callejón".

-"Eso creo" afirmó vacilante, producto de sus mismas inquietudes.

-"Y…esa cosa… ¿también viene del futuro?" preguntó, claramente refiriéndose a Vjosa.

-"No realmente, pero es complicado de explicar…" le aclaró antes de retomar cierto asunto importante que ambos debían resolver y pronto.

-"Escucha, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que tendrás que confiar en mí" insistió Fey de forma seria mientras se levantaba del sillón. "Hay un lugar al que necesito me acompañes, vamos" comentó al mismo tiempo que alentaba a Masato para que lo siguiera a la ciudad.

Al principio, el joven dudo de la eficacia de este plan. Si por él fuese, la seguridad de su hogar parecía ser la mejor opción en lugar de exponerse en la intemperie con un loco asesino tras de él, y todo por algo que Masato aún no comprendía. ¿Fragmento Lux? ¿Qué se supone era eso? Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente ahora.

-"No estoy seguro de lo que se supone deba hacer" mencionó el inseguro vlogger con miedo de enfrentar de nuevo a Vjosa; sentimiento que Fey comprendía. Sin embargo, Masato todavía desconocía del increíble poder que dormía en su interior desde su nacimiento.

-"Lo enfrentaremos, juntos" le aseguró Fey con una mirada reconfortante y decidida que pudo convencer a Masato de depositar su confianza en él. Todo lo que necesito fue una rápida aprobación con su cabeza para lanzarse a lo desconocido, pero no de la forma que él esperaba.

* * *

En lugar de ir tras Vjosa, Fey llevó a Masato a una obra de construcción abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo. Realmente no era la épica aventura que se imaginaba para un héroe de la justicia; más bien parecía como si estuvieran traspasando una propiedad privada de forma ilegal.

-"Ummm... ¿Fey? ¿Estás seguro de que debemos estar aquí?" preguntó Masato dudoso a medida que se abría paso entre escombros y herramientas oxidadas para seguir a Fey de cerca en el solitario complejo.

-"No te preocupes, lo entenderás cuando lo veas" insistió el animado chico del futuro con una gran sonrisa mientras saltaba de un lado a otro como un veloz conejo ante los ojos de Masato, hasta que detuvo su apresurada marcha justo frente a un viejo depósito de metal oxidado, el cual estaba cuidadosamente oculto detrás de múltiples excavadoras y baños portátiles.

-"¿Puedes darme una mano con esto?" le pidió ayuda a Masato para deslizar la pesada puerta del depósito, a lo que aceptó. Y ambos, conjuntamente, empujaron la puerta hasta abrirla por completo. Una vez dentro del solitario depósito, se hizo visible para el joven vlogger el gran estado de abandono en el que se encontraba aquel lugar. Telarañas colgaban de los bloques de hormigón apilados aquí y allá, los estantes estaban cubiertos con una gruesa capa de polvo, y las tuberías se estaban corroyendo producto de la humedad y del tiempo.

-"¿Exactamente qué hacemos aquí?" preguntó Masato completamente confundido mientras que Fey, por su lado, estaba más interesado en estudiar una pared del depósito en particular. Luego de limpiarla un poco, pudo encontrar lo que estaba buscando: un pequeño lector electrónico en funcionamiento.

Cuando Fey hizo que el dispositivo leyera la hebilla verde de su cinturón blanco, la pared en cuestión ascendió de forma automática, revelando un cuarto secreto en perfecto estado, sin ningún tipo de rasguño o el menor rastro de polvo en las paredes o el piso; ni siquiera había objetos almacenados en su interior, excepto por ese curioso maletín de acero inoxidable que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Fey utilizó por segunda vez su hebilla desprendible en el lector del portafolio con el fin de abrirlo y así poder entregarle a Masato su propio cinturón negro de botones coloridos y hebilla roja que llevaba la letra 'R' en mayúscula.

-"Está de loco" comentó el joven vlogger impresionado. No era por alardear (o tal vez sí), pero el cinturón negro combinaba mucho mejor con él y sus ropas rojo oscuro.

-"¿Y cómo funciona?" preguntó entusiasmado mientras se ajustaba el preciado cinturón negro alrededor de su cintura.

-"¿Hay alguna palabra específica?, ¿levanto los brazos?, ¿o presionó la hebilla y hago varias poses cool?" hablaba sin parar para la vergüenza ajena de Fey.

-"De hecho, es más simple que eso" le dijo avergonzado.

-"Lo que esa criatura está buscando, el fragmento Lux, está oculto en tu interior. Es la luz pura con la que naciste y el cinturón lo que hace es darle una forma en el plano físico para vencer a la oscuridad".

-"Jeje, me gusta como suena eso" rio Masato de forma orgullosa, sintiéndose en la cima del mundo ahora que era un verdadero héroe como _**Red Sparrow**_ o el _**RYUSEITAI**_ (cuando estaban de moda). Sus héroes no tenían que ser de carne y hueso, ni sus aventuras 100% reales, pero al menos, gracias a la magia de la televisión y los efectos especiales, se podían recrear increíbles escenarios y fascinantes historias con el fin de entretener al público. Esa era su pasión de adolescente y su razón de ser vlogger.

-"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentir el Lux dentro ti. Cierra los ojos e imagina. Piensa sólo en aquellas cosas que te gustan; las que te hacen sentir feliz y lleno de vida" decía Fey mientras que Masato, en su mente, sólo pensaba en sus series de héroes una y otra vez a través de los años.

-"Muy bien, ya lo estoy haciendo. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?" preguntó el joven vlogger anhelante con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como la adrenalina y la excitación en su interior ardía con una intensa pasión roja.

-"Ahora, introduce el pendrive rojo que está en el compartimiento de tu cinturón a la derecha en la hebilla y deja que esos recuerdos felices te guíen en tu transformación" le explicó felizmente, demostrando gran interés por ver a Masato en su forma heroica.

Rápidamente, el mencionado tomó el brillante pendrive entre sus dedos y lo introdujo en la ranura de la hebilla con emoción, activando el cinturón. Acto seguido, levantó su brazo izquierdo en el aire, como si quisiera tocar el cielo, mientras un remolino de fuego ascendía debajo de sus pies hasta el techo del depósito, engulléndolo por completo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Masato emergiera de las llamas, ileso, con una camisa violeta burdeos de cuello negro; chaqueta negra de cuello levantado con cintas violeta burdeos y líneas blancas, amarillas, negras, y rosa amaranto que iban desde el cuello de la chaqueta hasta las mangas; guantes violeta burdeos con líneas negras; pantalones negros con líneas amarillas y cremalleras laterales; además de un par de zapatos blancos y negro con plantas de los pies rosa amaranto y pequeñas ruedas amarillas laterales.

 _Una vez que el fuego se extinguió por si solo en el aire, y Masato tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar su nueva apariencia más detalladamente, el cinturón uso una voz robótica para anunciar su identidad de héroe ante Fey._

-" **Master Brick!** " exclamó el dispositivo inteligente en la cintura de Masato con vigor, sorprendiendo al joven un poco, pero éste no le dio mucha importancia al aparato parlante sino a su nuevo nombre heroico.

-"Así que…Brick, eh? No está mal" comentó Masato sonriente. Su primer día de clases se estaba convirtiendo en el inicio de un gran año para él; y mientras el joven vlogger se ilusionaba por las miles de cosas que podía hacer ahora, Fey sólo se mostraba orgulloso por el gran logró que su amigo alcanzó.

-"Sí, este será el comienzo de tu increíble historia como héroe… _Masato otou-san_ " pensó el chico de cabello verde de forma emotiva.

 **Tema final/Ending**

 **Eien Ni- by Afromania (Keroro Gunsou Ending)**

 _Kono hi ga eien ni zutto tsuzukeba iino ni na_

(Si tan sólo este día pudiera continuar para siempre)

 _Te wo tsunagi yukkuri to aruiteku kitto_

(Podríamos caminar de la mano hacia nuestro futuro)

 _Omae to itsumo baka dake yatte_

(Siempre hemos hecho cosas tontas juntos)

 _Kawaranaitte aikawarazu datte_

(No hemos cambiado en nada)

 _Mainichimaiban shirokujichuu itsudemo bokura wa yume no tochuu_

(Cada día y noche permanecemos en nuestros sueños)

 _Otagai sorezore isogashii_

(Siempre estamos muy ocupados)

 _Sawagashii machi no naka de hitori_

(Constantemente solos en esta ruidosa ciudad)

 _Shinjite nanto ka yatte kitatte_

(Pero si creemos, podremos hacer lo que sea)

 _Munehatte waratte ikitaina soudarou?_

(¿Quieres sacarlo de tu pecho y sonreír, cierto?)

 _Kono hi ga eien ni zutto tsuzukeba iino ni na_

(Si tan sólo este día pudiera continuar para siempre)

 _Aisubeki deai ga boku wo sasaeteru_

(Este hermoso encuentro es lo que me apoya)

 _Dareka to kurabete jibun shiru youna_

(No trates de entenderte a ti mismo al compararte con los demás)

 _Tsumaranai ashita wa iranai_

(No necesito un mañana aburrido)

 _Jibun o shinjiyou_

(Déjame creer en mí mismo)

 _Kono hi ga eien ni zutto tsuzukeba iino ni na_

(Si tan sólo este día pudiera continuar para siempre)

 _Te wo tsunagi yukkuri to aruiteku kitto_

(Podríamos caminar de la mano hacia nuestro futuro)

 _Kono hi ga eien ni zutto tsuzukeba iino ni na_

(Si tan sólo este día pudiera continuar para siempre)

 _Aisubeki deai ga boku wo sasaeteru_

(Este hermoso encuentro es lo que me apoya)

 **Adelanto:**

Gabriel: Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Gabriel Díaz. ¡Maldición Masato! ¡Te dije que hacernos amigos de Vjosa era una mala idea!

Brick: ¡Oye, feo! ¡Por qué no te enfrentas contra mí!

Fey: Nadie puede saber quién eres en verdad

Masato: ¿Y...de qué me perdí?

Masato, Gabriel y Fey: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "Cambiante Vjosa"

Fey: Ahora Masato debemos encontrar a los otros dos portadores de los fragmentos Lux en Kioto

Masato: ¿Espera? ¡¿Hay más que yo?!

* * *

 **Los trajes normales y uniformes de batalla de los RRBZ fueron diseñados por mi amiga Bipinkbunny en Deviantart**


End file.
